Let Me Tell You
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: Every ones having some problems right now! Gunther wants CeCe know how he feels but how would he tell her. Ty and Tinka have been secretly dating. Rocky cant tell the someone she loves him. And Deuce and Dina are over how is he taking it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people of earth! I know I'm just starting here but I want to do a story for my fave shake it up couple. Well heres chapter 1. OH! And I don't own any shake it up characters or songs or celebrities I mention in here. **

CeCe POV

"And stop"! Yelled the general. The king stepped off his horse. He walked forward to us with a disgusted face. "You have lost the war and brought shame to this kingdom" he turned his head to observe the right side of the army" and for that one of you will have to die" he turned his head to observe the left side of us. Then he looked straight forward and pointed at me. He looked at me with fire in his eyes and said "CeCe Jones please answer question six." UGH! Why does Mrs. Wellston have to pick me? She knows I'm bad at math"um I don't know… fifteen" the class laughed at my answer. I wasn't trying to be funny but okay. Mrs. Wellston sighed and said "no CeCe that is wrong, Jonathan please answer question six" Mrs. Wellston just doesn't like me because she still think I egged her house on Halloween.

But I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was walking Flynn to his friend's house. Then we saw three kids with egg cartons in their hands. When they saw Mrs. Wellston lights turn on they ran and dropped the cartons in front of us. Ever since then she has never liked me.

RRRIIINNGGG! Finally school is over. I ran out of class and straight to my locker to put my stuff away. "Hey", I turned to see my best friend Rocky in front of me. I shut my locker close and grabbed her arm. "Come on I don't wanna be late for practice."

"Be-Be-Be my BFF cause IDK what's coming next LMHO with the rest so TTYLXOX"

When the song finished Rocky and I walked off the dance floor. "I can't get enough of that song its awesome" said Rocky, "yeah that Bella Thorn girl is great at singing" I said. I grabbed my water bottle and took a big gulp of it. When I was done drinking it I put the bottle in my bag and fluffed my hair and said "you know some people say I look just like her" I put a smile on my face. Rocky looked t me for a moment and said "nah I don't see it". I frowned and smacked her playfully.

"Hello unsparkley people" said thick accent behind me. Great. I turned to see a tall blond boy; next to him was a shorter blond girl. "What do you guys want" I said in a annoyed tone. Tinka put a smirk on and said "we just wanted you two to know that Gary is going to announce who he will give the spotlight dance to this Friday". "Yes and we heard he planning to give it to two dancers" said to Gunther. Rocky and I started to jump up excitedly. Wow we could actually be picked to get the spotlight dance. Yeah I know it took us so long to get it, I mean we are already in high school. But better late than never right. "Oh don't get so excited you two", said Tinka, it's obvious Gary is going to pick me and Gunther." And with that they walked off.

I turned to Rocky and said "don't listen to them Rocks, Gary is going to pick us, I mean we are the best dancers in Chicago." Rocky smiled and said "you're right CeCe." We grabbed our bags and started walking home.

Tinka POV

"Shhhh, your wake my parents up." I pulled Ty inside my room and quietly close the door. When the door was closed I turned and pushed my lips on his.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Tinka this Ty Blue, the brother of Rocky Blue. Well I just don't give a damn. Now you're probably wondering how this started well I tell you.

Last year I was at the mall alone, Gunther was sick at home. I was in the CD shop looking for a Jason Derulo CD. "Tinka?" I looked to my right to find Ty looking at me "oh hello Ty what are you doing here?" "I work here" he said holding up his work vest he had on. He studied the CD and a shocked face snuck on him. "You like Jason Derulo?" "Yes, is that so bad?" I asked him with a frown. "No, no it's fine I just didn't know you liked his songs." I looked at him up and down. He really did look cute today. But when doesn't he? "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me" I said trying to sound mysterious. Was it working? Well it must be because he is checking me out, obviously.

He asked me if I wanted to come over and hear some of his own raps when he was done with work. That night I had my first kiss. We started going out but didn't want anyone to know because then we might be separated. I never liked keeping secrets, especially from Gunther. But I love Ty and I want to be with him.

Gunther POV

I was lying in bed looking up at the Cheetah wallpaper covered ceiling. I heard a bump come from Tinka's room. Hmm? I wonder what she is doing in there. I thought of my day's events. I thought of what Tinka said, about us getting the spotlight dance. And then I tried remembering what Tinka said to CeCe. I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy secretly checking out CeCe.

I know you must be surprised that I was checking her out. But I tried my best to look away, it was just too hard. She looked amazing today. She had on a red tank top, a black sequined vest, and some torn shorts on. She had her curly red hair down today. I don't when this started happening but I've been having weird feelings for her for a long time.

It started when we first started high school. First I started noticing how pretty she really is. Sophomore year I couldn't help but watch her every move, in class I would find myself daydreaming about her. Now in junior year I can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind. I wish there was a way to tell how I feel, but I know if I tell she'll just laugh at my face. I wonder what she's doing right now.

Rocky POV

"I keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day I'm

Tripping over words to say…."

I sighed at the lyrics of Big Time Rush's song. I know that feeling; I could never him how I feel.

Deuce POV

"Dina, baby don't say that." Her eyes were filled in tears "I'm sorry Deuce, I just can't take this anymore its time I move on and you should do the same." She got up and walked out of "Crutsy's Pizza"

I put my head down on the table I was sitting at. I couldn't help but cry at fact that I just lost Dina. I guess it was time we officially break up. I just don't know how this started happening. Things were so different back then. When we started dating it was like heaven everyday knowing I was with the most amazing girl in the world. But then when we started high school things got a little bumpy. We started having fights, and then we turned into an off and on couple. We would go out with other people. We'd come back to each other and say how sorry we were and how we couldn't live without each other. But thing started getting different, it was like we didn't know each other anymore. Our dates weren't so special anymore; every time we kissed that certain spark wasn't there anymore. I knew this was going to happen. So why am I so sad?

**Yeah, so everyone is having problems right now….well except CeCe but some things will come up to her. So let's see how their figure things out**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 no secret

**WOOHOO! Chapter 2 OH YEAH! **

**Enjoy People I do not own shake it up, any celebrities, or songs in this chapter**

Gunther POV

_CeCe laughed at my joke, I love her laugh. We stared at each other for a moment and then she said something I thought she'd never say "kiss me"._

"_W- What?" "I said kiss me Gunther."I smiled and said "okay" I leaned in, about to connect our lips and then-_BING BING BING!

My eyes opened and I shot up from bed. I hit my alarm clock and sighed. A boy can dream can't he? I got up from bed and went to my closet. I tried looking for something that could catch CeCe's attention. Its time like this I wished I kept my old clothes that were cover in glitter and sequins. CeCe wouldn't think I looked hot but at least it caught her attention. Yeah when high school started I stopped with all that glitter and sequins and started wearing different clothing, with the help of Ty of course, I picked a plain white T-shirt, a green plaid button shirt, dark blue jeans with a design on the front pockets with glitter, okay so maybe I still wore some glitter, and a pair of red all star converse.

I went to the hallway bathroom to get ready for school. On my way I knocked on Tinka's bedroom door and said " Tinka time for school."

* * *

><p>Tinka POV<p>

-In Tinka's room-

I woke up to a knock on my door and heard my twin brother say "Tinka time for school." I rolled on my queen size bed to come face to face with my boyfriend. Then a thought occurred, Ty slept over and my parents don't know. I sat up and shook Ty. "uhhmm….five more minutes mom" he said and turned away. Aw how cute but I don't have time for this. "Ty wake up, wake up Ty, you accidently fell asleep last night." Ty pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes "huh? Oh crap! I got to go before anyone notices I'm not home." He got off the bed and headed out the door. "Ty wait, Gunther is up. I'll have to sneak you out." I got and quietly opened the door. I poked my head out of my door and looked to see if mama or papa were up. No, they must be asleep still. "Come on" I whispered to him. We quietly walked to the front door. Ty walked out but before he could go I quickly took his hand, turned him to face me and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and said "see you at school" then he left. I closed the door and sighed I like being in love. "Tinka?" I looked forward to see Gunther coming towards me. "Who was that at the door?" Uh oh. "Oh it was no one." I went to my room to get changed for school.

* * *

><p>Rocky POV<p>

-At School-

"Hey Rocks, what's wrong?" Me and CeCe were in first period waiting for class to start. I turned to face CeCe in the desk next to me." Oh nothing" I tried to smile but I couldn't. Cece didn't buy it "come on Rocky, tell me what's wrong." I guess I should at least tell my best friend. "Okay well- class is starting everyone in their seats" oh well maybe next time. I turned around to the front. Mr. Frank called role and started the lesson "okay" he said as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention" let's talk SCIENCE!" the whole class groaned at that sentence, gee was I the only one happy to learn?

* * *

><p>Deuce POV<p>

-Later that day-

I was rushing to get my math book for next period; if I'm late again then I'll have after school detention. I was about to run to my math class when I saw something that punched me right in the gut. Dina, my Dina was flirting with some creep. I walked straight to him and turned him to me. "Hey that's my girl you're flirting with." He was a tall tanned guy, with dark brown hair that went halfway to his neck, he looked pretty buff but that didn't stop me from threatening him.

"Stay away from her she's mine" I said. I guess he isn't as tough as he looks because after that statement he ran off. I turned to expect a hug from my Dina, but instead I got an angry look from her "Deuce what are you doing? We broke up." I started stuttering my words "B-b-but Dina I want – NO!" Dina interrupted "we're done, over, finished." She started walking away "goodbye Deuce".

RRRIIINNNGGG! Great.

* * *

><p>Ty POV<p>

-In language arts class-

I walked in class to find my desk. When I sat down I immediately dropped my head on it. I felt something touch my head "hey Ty", okay maybe it was someone. I looked up to see Jane Landet in a blue tight shirt, and the shortest black skirt in the world. She came closer to me "so Ty do you have any plans tonight?" I do have plans tonight but not with her, I'm taking Tinka to the movies, we were going to see **The Vow**. I know it sounds kind of sappy but Tinka wanted to see it, and maybe I was one who suggested it but no one has to know that.

"Sorry Jane but I'm busy tonight" she pouted and said "well maybe tomorrow?" Is she not getting the hint?"Sorry I'm busy tomorrow too."The teacher came in and class began. Before she went to her desk she came close to my face and whispered "that's okay, I'll just wait until your free." I faced forward with a freaked out face. I don't think I've ever been happy for class to start.

* * *

><p>Cece POV<p>

-During Math Class –

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 RRRRIIIINNNNG! Yes school is over!

I grabbed my backpack and was about run out the door when Mrs. Wellston called me "Ms. Jones, come over here." Aw man, what does she want? I walked over to her desk, "yes Mrs. Wellston?" She opened her desk draw and gave me a paper. No it was a test I took last week. I got a D? Awesome, that's like, close to passing right? Mrs. Wellston cleared her throat and spoke "CeCe I think maybe its time you get a tutor." I smiled and said "okay, I'll just get my best friend Rocky to tutor me." She grabbed her glasses and started cleaning them "there's no need for that, I already got you a tutor. He'll be in here tomorrow after school"

She started getting her purse and headed for the door. After school? But I have to go to shake it up after school! I ran in front of her before she could leave. "Mrs. Wellston I have to go to the shake it up studio after school. Is there another way he could tutor me" she moved me out of her and walked off "sorry CeCe you'll just have to find a way."

I walked to my locker to find Rocky waiting for me. I put my things away and we hurried off to Shake It Up.

* * *

><p>-At Shake It Up Studios-<p>

"Ooh, you're going to be tutored by a boy." Everyone was taking a break from practice and I thought I would tell Rocky about my mystery tutor. "So do you think he'll be cute?" I thought of the memory when last time I thought I was going to get a hot tutor, but it turned out to just be Flynn's friend. "I'd be happy if he was at least in the same grade as us." After a few more minutes we went back to practicing.

Jane POV

I was trying to find a seat in the movie theater but it was packed with lovey- dovey couples. I could have been one of them if Ty came with me. I grabbed a seat in the very back row. It wasn't the best but it'll do. Aw great, some idiot with big hair just sat in front of me. I can't believe that even she has a date. Wait her date looks familiar, oh my gosh! Her date is Ty! And that's not just a big haired idiot it's Tinka Hessenheffer! Ty and Tinka are going out!

* * *

><p>Deuce POV<p>

-Later That Night at Crusty's Pizza-

"Hey girls, what can I get for you?" I greeted Cece and Rocky. CeCe looked at me and said "nothing I was just about to leave anyway. Rocky are you coming?" Rocky shook her and said she'll stay here for a little while. I told Cece that I'd walk Rocky home when I'm done with work. Cece walked home.

* * *

><p>-One Deuce Is Done With Work-<p>

Rocky and I walked out of the restaurant. "So…how are Dina and you?" Man, I wish she hadn't asked that. I guess when I took too long to answer she knew something was wrong. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were in a fight." she said. I looked down and said "we're not in a fight. We broke up." I looked up and turned to her. At first she looked happy but then sympathetic. "Oh" she said "sorry. How are you taking it?" I wasn't sure if she really meant it. She looked kind of joyful. "Not so good. It didn't help when I saw Dina flirt with some guy. Maybe she's right, maybe I should just move on." I jump up startled when Rocky screamed out "YES! Uh I mean yes, yes maybe you should. I mean it would be good for you. Who knows, maybe the girl for you is closer than you think." I thought of what she said for a moment "yeah, yeah you're right Rocky." She looked like a little kid who just got a new toy from Santa. "Hey there's this cute girl in my history class, I should ask her out"

When we made it to her house I gave her a hug told her goodnight and thanks for the advice.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 my new tutor

**Hey there I am so happy that I got 2 reviews (: I know its lame to get excited for 2 review but I'm dork so I could act lame as I want to. well heres the next chapter **

**I do not own shake it up, any songs, celeberties ENJOY!**

CeCe POV

I saw everyone walk out of class. Those lucky people they get to leave while I stay in here and learn math again, as if the first time wasn't bad enough. I had to tell Gary that I was going to miss today's rehearsal for shake it up, he was totally cool with it. I grabbed my backpack and got out some lip gloss and put on some perfume. Hey if I'm going to be here I might as well look good, who knows maybe Rocky is right and my tutor will be cute.

I heard footsteps; I fluffed my hair and put on my flirtiest smile. He opened the door and oh my gosh. Gunther! Gunther! I just wasted the last of my lip gloss and a perfectly good smile for Gunther! Well Rocky was right, he is kind of cute. He had on a plain black t-shirt, white pant with sparkly beads on the bottom of them, and glittery silver All-star converse. He really has gotten cute, but it's not like I would ever tell him that. Underneath all that cuteness was the same boy who would always pick on Rocky and me. And now he's the boy who is tutoring me in math.

Gunther POV

I was walking to Mrs. Wellston's class to tutor one of her students. Believe it or not but I'm one of her best students. Math has always come easy to me so her class has never been a problem. I opened her classroom door and found a big surprise. CeCe Jones was the one I was going to tutor, now that I think of it I never did asked who I was tutoring. I don't know how to feel, should I be happy that I am going to spend time with CeCe or should I be upset that I'm going to spend time with CeCe and her sarcastic remarks. Maybe this could be a good thing. If I show CeCe how smart I am she'll probably start to like me, and then she'll want to go out, and we'll live happily ever after. Or maybe she'll think I'm a nerd for being so good at math. **(Sorry if you guys took that sentence as an insult, I wasn't trying to be mean)**

I walked towards the desk next to her and got my math book out. Why does she keep looking at the door? "CeCe why are you still looking at the door?" I asked. Without her eyes leaving the door she said "I'm hoping that you're not my tutor and my real one will be here soon." Ouch! That hurt me. Okay ignoring that insult I grabbed some pieces of paper out of my backpack and said "okay let's do tonight's homework."

"What page is that again?" she asked. I looked at the page number she was at. "Page 234, here let me turn it for you." Before she got her hand off the book mine was already on hers. It stayed like that for a few seconds; we looked up at each other and then quickly pulled our hands away from each other. "I could turn it myself." she mumbled. We went on with our lesson.

Rocky POV

I walked inside Crutsy's Pizza. With CeCe still at school with her tutor it felt kind of weird. We were rarely separated, like peanut butter and jelly we were always together. I grabbed a seat at one of the empty tables. "Hey Rocky" greeted Deuce. I said hi back and motioned him to sit in the chair. "Sorry I have to work" he said. He walked off to a customer. It was a girl, and she looked interested in Deuce. Without thinking I got up and walked to the table. A waiter was coming by with some drinks on a tray, on purpose I knocked the tray over and it landed on the table and the girl's outfit.

What was that? Why did I knock over the drinks on her? "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry here let me help you." I got some napkins on the table next to her and started wiping up the liquids. "No it's okay I'll just leave" she got up and walked out of the restaurant. I could hear some swear words from her. Why did I just do that? That's so not like me. Deuce looked at me with a surprised face. I ran out of the restaurant embarrassed.

Cece POV

"I still don't get it" I whined. I know Gunther trying his best to help, but I still don't get it. It's because of my stupid dyslexia! Maybe I should tell him. No don't! If he finds out he'll just make fun of you. Gunther sighed and said "okay let's wrap it up for today, maybe if we meet tomorrow morning before school starts than we could probably get this finished. We only have five questions left anyway." We grabbed our backpacks and headed for the school doors. What time was it? I took out my phone and read 6:00 pm. Wow I can't believe we stayed till six. It took me a minute to notice that Gunther was still walking with me. I stopped and turned to him and said "Gunther Mrs. Wellston said you just had to tutor me. She didn't say you had to walk me home." He smile and said "I know. But I want to walk you home." He grabbed my backpack and said "let me carry this for you." Why was he acting so nice? We continued walking, we talked about shake it up, school, and well pretty much anything. I hate to say this but I'm really enjoying talking to Gunther. Finally we made it to my house.

"Well" I said "thanks for walking me home." He smiled and said "you're welcome, I like walking you home." It got silent and he started walking away. I started walking away too but I quickly turned around and called out Gunther's name "hey wait!" I ran to him and said "you still have my backpack." "Oh" he said. He sounded kind of disappointed. Was he expecting something else? I went inside the building and walked to my apartment door. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually looking forward to the next lesson.

**Okay I know Rocky seemed out of character but I really didn't know what to do. I hoped you liked this chapter because I probably wont get to do another till the weekend**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 no courage

**Hey there sorry if I took long but I've been busy with school so here chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up**

Rocky POV

I wiped the tears from my face. I can't believe I ruined that girl's outfit. Deuce probably thinks I'm a big jerk now. "Knock, "knock", I looked at my window to find Deuce. I ran to the window to let him in, I walked him to my bed and we sat down. "Deuce what are you doing outside?" I asked. He sighed and said "Rocky I know why you pushed the tray on the girl at the restaurant and I want you to know its okay." It was? Was he trying to say he feels the same way? "Rocky I know you did that because you didn't want me to get hurt again." Never mind. "Oh yeah that's why I did it, because I didn't want you to get hurt again." I tried laughing it off but it came out kind of awkward and fake.

He hugged me and said goodnight. I feel worse than I felt earlier. I wish I had enough courage to tell Deuce how I really feel. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe we were supposed to be just friends. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

-Next Morning-

I heard my Justin Star alarm clock go off with my favorite song. I pressed the stop button and got out of bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed today's outfit, a sparkly pink shirt, a mini jean jacket, and a pair of blue jeans decorated with embodied flower on the legs. I walked to the hallway bathroom to get ready.

I walked out of the bathroom to get some breakfast, when I was walking in the hall and saw Ty's bedroom door open and he was on the bed playing dead. I walked in his room, picked up a stuffed bear (the stuffed bear he said he threw out when he was ten but never did) and I threw at his head. "Wake up Ty, time for school, the more education means a better future!" for some reason he's been coming home late every day. I grabbed an apple and walked to the ladder outside and went up to CeCe's apartment. "Hey, hey, hey" I greeted her. She turned smiled and said hey. She grabbed her backpack and we both headed to the door to walk to school.

While we were walking we started talking. "So how was tutoring?" I asked. She got quiet and looked down at the ground. I raised a eyebrow "CeCe is something wrong?" she spoke softly but I heard her clear. "Why don't you want to talk about?" I asked again. "Who's tutoring you?" She turned away. "Come on I'm not going to make fun of you for whoever is tutoring you." She sighed and said "okay but don't laugh." I shook my head said "I won't now tell me." She faced me and said "Gunther is tutoring me." I clapped my hand on my mouth and held in my giggles. The thought of Gunther tutoring CeCe wasn't the funny part, the thought of Gunther and CeCe in a room together alone probably strangling each other was the funny part. CeCe glared at me and said "you said you wouldn't laugh."

After I calmed down and caught my breath I said "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, so how's tutoring?" She sighed and said 'okay, but he was having a hard time teaching me because of my dyslexia." "Did you tell him about it?" I asked. She spoke softly again "well no." I shook my head "CeCe your going have to tell him."

"Yeah I know, but what if he makes fun of me, he'll never let it down." I rolled my eyes. "No he's not."

"Fine I'll try." Gunther is mean but he's not a jerk. Did that make sense? Whatever. When we arrived at school we separated. CeCe said she had to go and find Gunther so they can finish her math homework. I went to my locker to get my French and science book. But on my way I saw a girl flirting with Deuce, she was waving her cheerleader pom poms and showing him a dance. I shut my locker closed and went to my class.

**Yeah so it was more of a Rocky chapter but next would be Gunther. Oh and I'm thinking of a new GeCe story I'll probably do it when I'm done with one of my storys its on my page f you want to check it out.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 first kiss

**Hey I hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you don't know this then I should tell that your reviews mean a lot to me. I know it's really cheesy to say that but I love getting a new review. Well enough of me blabbing heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up**

Gunther POV

I walked inside school alone. It was the first day I walked to school without Tinka by choice. She woke up late and was still getting ready; I wanted to come early to help CeCe with her homework. I walked to my locker and opened it. I felt something poke my back, I turned and looked down to find CeCe. She really hasn't grown since middle school. She had a blue zebra patterned shirt on, a mini black jacket, black pants, and a pair of blue sneakers. "Are you ready to finish my homework?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, I turned to my locker to grab the supplies I needed for the first two classes I have and we went to a nearby bench and sat down. We took out our math books and started where we left off last night.

"UGH! I still don't get it." She put her head down and covered it with her hands. "Well let's just try again maybe-Gunther" she interrupted. "I have to tell you something." She looked nervous. I closed my book "what is it?" I asked. She took a few minutes to choose her words "please don't make fun of me, I didn't want to tell you this but since your having trouble tutoring me I think I should tell that….I have dyslexia." I took this as an insult. Why would she think I would make fun of her for that? I know I have picked on her for many things but I would never make fun of her dyslexia. That just goes too far. I put my book in my backpack and turned to her. She was still facing the floor; I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. I gently pushed her head to face me and grabbed her hand and said "CeCe I would never hurt you like that." I looked deep in her eyes. Some kids stopped walking and stared at us. Probably surprised to see my hand holding hers without her pulling away. I didn't want to embarrass CeCe so I took my hand back and scooted away. She scooted back too. She cleared her throat and said "I think I'll just turn it in incomplete, I don't think the teacher will be surprised that I didn't finish any way." She put her book in her backpack and turned to me and said "maybe you should come over to my house and we could study there after shake it up. I don't think Garry will like it if we miss another day of practice." We got and grabbed our backpacks. "Yeah, I said "I'll come after shake it up."

The bell rang and we walked our separate ways. Now I know why I couldn't tutor her. It makes me upset that she would think that I would make fun of her, I haven't made fun of her since freshman year. Actually it's more like flirting with her. Since high school I've tried to at least be nicer to her, but it always comes out like a pick up line. And I don't even try. Okay well maybe I would try a little, but I would cover it up with a joke. Which by the face she gives me when that happens she probably thinks that's lame. That was a hard year for me; no it wasn't the school work. It was how I had to accept that I had strong feeling for CeCe Jones. I tried to push that thought out of my head; I would think that even if I did have feelings for her it was just stupid. She wouldn't feel the same way. She'll probably be freaked out and leave the country. I walked into class and sat in my seat. The teacher gave me a look since I was late for class. When he started the lesson again a note landed on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Hi Gunther_

_I like how that shirt looks on you_

_Xoxo_

I looked down at my shirt. It was just a plain red shirt, what was so special about it? I turned around to see Danielle wave and wink at me. I turned around and shifted in my seat. Ever since I stopped wearing glitter and sequins and made a few more friends she started to get flirty with me. Which really didn't surprise me; I mean who wouldn't like this pretty face. But it does get weird when she tries to ask me out which always ends with a no. I left my thoughts and focused on the lesson.

Ty POV

I was in class when a note landed onmy desk.

_I know your secret_

_Come behind the school during lunch_

_J_

I turned around to see who gave me the note but everyone was looking at the board.

Gunther POV

"Okay now let's do problem 15." I was at CeCe's house, helping her with her homework. It feels kind of weird since the only time I come here is to take care of Flynn when Ty can't. But that was a long time ago. Now I'm here for a different reason, to help CeCe with math. And I'll probably be here for different reasons too. During shake it up practice Garry announced the two people getting the spotlight dance, CeCe and I. We were surprised but happy. And I promised her this time I won't lock her in a room like last time.

She showed me her work. I smiled and said "that's right." Her face lit up. She continued with the rest. No one was here but me and CeCe. Which gave me an idea, somewhere inside of a little voice was screaming "_ask her out!" _and the other voice inside of me was saying _"NO!_ _Don't do it. If you do it she ask for a different tutor." _I didn't know who to listen to. "Gunther are you okay?" I went back to reality to see CeCe with a curious look. I nodded yes. She put her book on the coffee table in front of us, looked straight at me, and opened her mouth "Gunther you probably don't know this, but I really appreciate you helping me." I smiled and said, "It's nothing, I'm just happy to help, let's take a break with studying." I put my book down and we started talking.

Then we started playing 20 questions. I started first, "if you had a hundred dollars what would you spend it on?" It didn't take her long to answer "SHOES!" Why wasn't I surprised?

"Okay my turn," she said "who was your first kiss?" my face turned red. I have never had my first kiss, but I didn't want her to know, but I don't want to lie. I guess when I took too long to say anything she found out the answer. "Y-you never had your first kiss?" I shook my head.

Her face showed how surprised she was, she opened her mouth to say "but what about Danielle, you two dated?" Again I shook my head and said "We only went out once, we never got far enough to kiss."

She sat there in shock, and then asked "well who would you like to have your first kiss with?"

Without thinking I blurted out "you." Silence stood in the room; CeCe looked down and then looked at me and said "okay, let's do it then." My eyes nearly popped out of my head "what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and said "oh come on, your helping me with my math maybe I can payback by giving you your first kiss, besides I think it's really sweet that you want me as your first kiss."

I didn't know what to say. Helping CeCe with math for and exchange for a first kiss? That's not how I thought my first kiss will be like, but I'm not going to turn it down. I leaned closer to her and she leaned closer too, until our lips finally met. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I Gunther Hesenheffer am kissing CeCe Jones. If some would have told me I would do this in middle school, I would've laughed in their face and walk. My hatred for CeCe has gone away and a new feeling has welcomed in me.

I finally pulled back to catch air, CeCe laughed at my reaction and said "so was your first kiss good?" I blushed and looked at the floor. With a lot of thoughts running in my head I forgot what time I was supposed to be home. I looked at the wall clock at the kitchen, 10:30pm, yikes I better head home. I grabbed my backpack and told CeCe I had to go home. I said goodnight and called a taxi.

CeCe POV

I walked out of the bathroom after I took a shower and flopped on my bed to go to sleep. I thought of what event happened in the living not too long ago. I gave Gunther his first kiss, it made me feel special. But I couldn't get this thought out of my head. Why me? Why would he want his first to be me? It didn't make sense, the last time I spoke to him before he became my tutor I made fun of his hair. Maybe this meant we could be friends now. And just friends, nothing else.

**If you thought CeCe was out of character then sorry. I'll try to work on it. Sorry I didn't really put detail in the kiss, I just don't know how to write kissing scenes **

**Can someone help me with that cause there will be more in the story. Oh and if you guys don't remember **

**Denelle is the cheerleader Gunther asked out and she turned him down and then he changed for her and then changed back after she insulted Tinka**

**I think its episode age it up or something**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 will you date me

**Sorry I haven't updated in while I've been busy with school stuff**

**Enjoy**

**I do not own shake it up**

**Gunther POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Today I was going to practice the spotlight dance with CeCe. While I was eating breakfast I thought about what happened yesterday. I had my first kiss. But then I thought of something else, where did this put us?

Does this mean we're going out or was she just being nice? I want us to go out, but what of she just wants to be friends. My thoughts got interrupted by my mother.

"Gunther are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled and said "yes."

"So son do you have any plans today?" my mother asked. I nodded and told her about the spotlight. When I was done talking I saw Tinka stabbing her food violently, she's probably still mad it wasn't the two of us doing the dance.

_ "Okay everyone huddle up, it's time to announce who has the spotlight dance!" yelled Garry. Everyone excitedly ran to him, hoping they would get the spotlight dance. Tinka was smiling smugly, ready to hear her name. CeCe and Rocky were holding hands, smiling nervously. I stood next to my sister hoping Garry would say my name. _

"_And the two dancers getting the spotlight dance is…Gunther and CeCe!" said Garry. Everyone groaned and walked away upset that their names weren't called. I looked at Tinka waiting for her dramatic reaction. _

"_Tinka are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with a face that could kill._

"_Yes brother, I am fine. Excuse me for a moment." She said and walked away. When she disappeared I heard a big smash. _

"_My mirror!" I heard Garry yell. I was about to go get Tinka when Rocky grabbed me by the shoulder and said "I'm really happy that you two got the spotlight dance." She said that with a friendly smile, but she was holding my shoulder really hard. When she grabbed it harder my legs would get weak and try to fall. Finally she let go and walked away. And maybe I was just hearing things but I think I heard a big smash._

_I looked at CeCe half expecting her to break a mirror too. But instead she gave me a little smile and said "promise not to lock me in a room again?" _

_I chuckled and said "don't worry; I won't lock you in a room."_

After I was done with breakfast I went to my room to make up some moves for the dance. After an hour I took a quick nap. Later I heard a knock on my door.

"Gunther your friend is here!" I heard my mother call. Friend? Oh right, CeCe is here. We were practicing here since my home was bigger. I got up and walked outside my room to the living room.

CeCe was sitting on the couch. She wore a lime green shirt with her name on it in blue cursive letters, black yoga pants, and white puma shoes. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail. When she saw me she got up and smiled. I smiled back.

I went to my room to grab my radio and brought it to my living room. I saw Tinka walk to the front door. "Tinka where are you off to?" I asked. She looked at me and took a few seconds to answer my question.

"I am...um going …to get a haircut." then she quickly walked out the door. Well that was weird. I ignored it and walked to plug in my radio in an outlet. I put the song "Glad You Came" by The Wanted. We started trying out patterns of dance moves.

We tried every new and old move till we got tired and decided to take a break. This should be the right time to ask her. We sat on the couch resting.

"CeCe can I ask you a question?" I asked. Too tired to speak, she nodded her head. I asked my question "do you maybe want to go out tonight."

She didn't answer, I'm pretty sure that's a bad sign. She turned to me and asked "you mean like a date?'

I nodded my head. This was a bad idea; she'll probably want to leave. "Yeah." My eyes widened. Did she just say yes?

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled and said "sure, pick me up at seven." She got up and walked to the front door, before she left she gave me a small wave and walked out

I just got a date.

**I really don't like how I wrote this chapter. I think it's just horrible!**


	7. Chapter 7 hot tears

**I do not own shake it up**

**Enjoy!**

** Tinka POV**

I walked to Ty's house. Yes I was going to Ty's house and I am not getting my hair cut like I told Gunther. Ah, Tinka you sneaky girl. I walked to his front door and knocked. Ty called me saying that no one was home and that he had something to tell me. I patiently waited for him to answer the door.

The door opened and I smiled at the sight at my boyfriend. He motioned me to come in. I walked in and sat on the living room couch. He came to sit next to me.

He sighed and said "Tinka I have to tell you something." He looked worried, which got me worried.

"What is it?" I asked

"Someone knows we're dating." he answered. I should probably be freaking out but I wasn't. Instead I felt sort of relieved that someone finally found out. I was getting tired of keeping this a secret. I smiled and said "okay."

Ty looked at me like I was crazy and said "did you not hear me; I said someone knows we're dating."

I rolled my eyes and said "I know and I don't care."

"How can you say you don't care, people are going to know we're going out." Ty said again. Why was he making a big deal of this, isn't he tired of sneaking around. I couldn't imagine anything wrong with this, unless…

"Ty are you embarrassed by me?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked down, fidgeting with his thumbs. I couldn't believe this.

I stood up and yelled "you're embarrassed by me! I can't believe this!" tears were coming out.

Ty quickly got up and said "no, no I'm not embarrassed by you. I just think people shouldn't know we're dating."

I walked to the front door and said "well don't worry because we're through." I walked out and went home with hot tears running down my face,

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 my mistake

**Hey sorry I took so long. I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**I do not own shake it up**

** Rocky's POV**

I read CeCe's text that said she was going to practice with Gunther for their dance. Ever since Gunther's been tutoring CeCe they've been spending a lot of time together. I guess this will give me some Rocky time. I looked around my room. My white computer was sitting on my wooden desk. Next to the computer was a picture of Ty and me when we were kids. I looked over at my pink covered bed with flower pillow cases. My walls were covered with pictures of famous pop singers, dancers, actors, and colleges I'm planning to go to after I'm done with high school.

Now that I think of it, I really have nothing to do. My phone rang my text tone and I read the text. It was from Deuce, he asked if I want to hang out with him at the pizza shop. I smiled and told him I'll be there in 10 minutes. I changed into my cutest outfit and went to the subway. On my way to the front door I heard Ty talking to someone on the phone. He sounded like he was in a hurry. I ignored it and went out the door.

When I entered the shop I saw Deuce sitting at a table I smiled and walked to him. "Hey" I greeted him. He greeted me back. I sat down and we started discussing anything new with us. We laughed at each other jokes. We were having a great time…until she came. The same cheerleader that was flirting with Deuce walked in.

When she spotted Deuce she skipped to our table. She greeted him with a smile and faced me with a dirty look. Yeah I got the message, but I wasn't going to let her win. I scooted my chair closer to Deuce and gave her the same dirty look. She grabbed a chair from another table and sat next to Deuce. Deuce was totally oblivious to the fight over him and just sat there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Deuce where were you yesterday after school. I wanted you to watch me at practice" she said with a pouty face. I rolled my eyes. Oh Please!

"Well I hope you can be at the game tonight, maybe we can do something after" she said while rubbing his arm. Oh I have so many colorful names for this girl. But my mom said it's not nice to call people those names. Wait, what is this girl's name?

"Uh, I don't know Allison. I'll think about it" Deuce said. Allison! I've heard of this girl. And what I heard wasn't good at all! I've seen girls cry because their boyfriends cheated on them with this girl.

I looked at Deuce with a worried look. I don't want to lose him because of this a girl. Deuce said goodbye to _Allison_ and focused on me. If I don't do something Deuce will go out with Allison. But what if he says no! But then he'll go out with that cheerleader! I've kept this crush a secret to long, I should just finally tell him.

"Rocky are you okay?"

I looked at Deuce and nodded "yeah I'm okay." I played with a few strands of my curly hair. "Um, Deuce are you really going to the game with Allison?" I asked. He looked at the table thinking of my question.

"No not really. Allison is a nice girl and all, but she isn't really the kind of girl I'll date" after hearing him answer I felt sort of relieved. But there was something that was still bugging me. Now that Deuce and Dina are over there will be other girls that will want to date him. Ever since those two started dating Dina would scare the girls off that had eyes on Deuce. I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably.

I took a sigh. If I don't ask him out he'll never know how I feel about him.

"Deuce are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

He shook his head and said "no, I was probably going to see what Ty was up to. Why do you ask?"

"Well maybe we could do something. Like go…on…a date." Ah! I feel sick. I looked at him nervously. His eyes widened. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he started stuttering. "Uh, um…"

Oh no. I shouldn't have asked. I got up and grabbed my purse. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked." I ran out of the shop.

"Rocky wait!" I ignored him and kept running.

**Ty POV**

I sighed and sat back on the couch. I tried calling Tinka, but she would just put me on voice mail. I'll just let her cool of and I'll talk to her tomorrow. I thought about what happened when I found out who wrote me the note.

_I walked behind the school looking for J. I can't believe someone found out I was dating Tinka. We were so careful keeping this a secret. I put my hands in my pockets and paced left to right impatiently. _

"_Hello Ty." I looked behind me to see Jane. Jane! Why would she write me the note? I frowned and asked "Jane why did write me this note?"_

"_No hey Jane, how are you today, or you look great today. But I don't need to hear that last part. I know how good I look today." She said._

_I rolled my eyes. She is so vain. I looked at her eyes that were covered in eyeliner and eye shadow. "Just tell me what you want Jane."_

_She smirked and sauntered toward me. "I want you Ty Blue." I really wasn't surprised that she would say that. She's always been over me and now she's planning to use my secret relationship with Tinka to date me. _

"_And if I don't want to go out with you."_

"_Then I'll tell everyone that you're going out with that freak."_

_Fire flared in my eyes. I clenched my hands into fist. "Tinka is not a freak! Don't you ever call her that!" Jane stepped back a few inches. She looked scared a few second then put on a dauntless face and spoke more._

"_Yeah I tell everyone. And they will know that you're going out with a Hessenheffer. Let's see what that will do to your "cool guy" reputation."_

_After she said that I froze. I haven't really thought about that. I don't want to lose my popularity. But I don't want to lose Tinka. I don't what to do._

"_Oh don't worry Ty. Just dump Tinka and go out with me, then your reputation will be saved." She had a triumph face on. _

"_No. I'm not going to let you blackmail me into dating you." I crossed my arms after saying that._

"_Oh poor Ty. You still don't know who you belong to. Tell you what; I'll give you till tomorrow to make up your mind." And with that she walked back in the school._


	9. Chapter 9 piece of advice

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I really don't know what to write….so if maybe you wanna give me some ideas or something**

**I do not own shake it up…ENJOY**

** Rocky's POV**

After I walked in my apartment I flopped myself on the couch. Next to me was Ty. "Where have you been?" he asked.

I sighed and answered "at Crusty's with Deuce." He looked at me and asked "are you okay? You look upset."

I played with a curl of my hair. I debated whether I should tell Ty about my crush on Deuce. They were best friends and I don't think Ty would like my crush.

"Well…it's nothing."

He sat up and looked at me with an inquiring look "Really what wrong?" Ty asked. I looked down at my white short shorts with blue heart patterned tights under.

"Ty what do you think of Deuce…and me…together?" I asked.

Ty looked at the floor then at me "what do you mean _together_?

"I mean together. You know like dating." I said. I heard him chuckle. I looked at him and asked him "what's so funny?"

He looked at me with a big smile and said "you. Deuce. Together."

I lightly pulled on a curl and said "it's not really funny."

"Sorry, but it is kind of funny. Rocky if you really like Deuce then go ahead and date him."

Really! Ty is okay with this! "Really Ty you're totally okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay with this" Ty said. I smiled, but it quickly faded away after I remembered what happen. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Deuce doesn't like me" I said.

"What are you talking about? Of course Deuce likes you. He's been talking about you a lot" Ty said.

I sat up after I heard that. Deuce has been talking about me! I felt a big smile grow 0n my face. Deuce likes me! I got up and ran to my room.

"Rocky wait! Can I ask you something?" said Ty.

I stopped and turned to Ty "sure ask away."

Ty stood up and shuffled his feet a little before asking "uh, I have this friend and he's dating this girl who everyone thinks is really weird. But it's a secret! He doesn't want anyone to know except someone does know and that someone is using that secret to date me-I'M MEAN MY FRIEND!

Really Ty the "my friend excuse". I thought you would've come up with something better them that.

"Well how this secret would hurt him?" I asked.

"Because he has this popular reputation and he can't let this relationship ruin it."

His reputation! He's worried about his reputation! That has to be the shallowest thing I have ever heard! I swatted Ty on the back of his head and said "Ty why would you hide your relationship because of your dumb reputation!"

Ty rubbed the back of his head and yelled "it's not me it's my friend!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Ty if you really like this girl then you shouldn't worry so much about your population. And who is this girl anyway?"

"Uh, um it's Tinka."

Tinka! He's dating Tinka!

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a year. Sorry Rocky but I love her."

I opened my mouth to say something but I shut it. Ty really liked Tinka and I don't think he has ever been like this with a girl. I frowned and hit his arm.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For making your dumb reputation sound more important than Tinka!"

I turned and walked to my room.

**UGH! I know this chapter sucked but I haven't made a new one in a while so be happy!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ballerina

**Hey sorry if I took too long**

**I do not own shake it up**

**CeCe POV**

I walked in my room and fell on my bed. All that dancing made me tired. I heard my phone ring and got a text from Rocky telling me to go upstairs. I got up and walked to her apartment. When I got in I knocked on her bedroom door once and opened it. I saw her on her bed and flopped on it next to her.

"So what did you want to tell me Rocky roll?"

She gave me a quick glance at the name I gave her and spoke.

"CeCe I like Deuce."

I looked at her and said "Yeah Rocky I like Deuce too. That's why we're all friends."

She sat and said "no CeCe. I mean I really _really _like Deuce."

I sat up and looked at her. Then I started to laugh. "You're kidding right?He'sall headphones and eye brows."

Rocky frowned and said "hey that's my headphones and eye brows guy you're talking about!"

Rocky and Deuce? Wow, how did I not see that coming? Well since we're telling secrets might as well tell her about my date with Gunther.

"Okay then well you are not going to believe this. I have a date with Gunther."

Rocky looked at me for a moment and then jumped up and down on her bed.

"Oh wow! Oh wow! How cute!"

She fell on her knees and talked more.

"First comes the date, then you guys fall in love, then comes marriage!"

I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest. Marriage! We haven't even gone out yet.

I put my hand on Rocky's shoulder and sat her down.

"Rocky calm down. It's just a date. No marriage has come to mind."

She had a sad face on and said "aw, but that's how the song goes."

I rolled my eyes and said "So, you and Deuce huh?"

She blushed and looked down and nodded. I think it's kind of cute that she has a crush on Deuce.

"Well are you going to tell him?" I asked.

She got off her bed and moved to her dresser. She picked up her small jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a small ballerina twirling. I got up and walked to her.

"What's wrong? What did Deuce do? Tell me and Ty and I will pound him!"

She laughed and looked at me with a small smile.

"No Deuce didn't do anything. It's just that…well I tried asking him out today but I don't think he feels the same way. Ty told me that Deuce has been talking about me lately. I just still feel like he doesn't feel the same way."

I looked at the ballerina in the jewelry box. Every three turns it would bend down then twirl again.

"Rocky" I said "I'm sure Deuce feels the same way. Deuce would be lucky to be with you."

Her smile widened. I looked at the alarm clock near her bed. My date starts in an hour. I should get ready. I said goodbye to Rocky and got ready for my date.

**I don't like how I'm writing this story…..**


	11. Chapter 11 Carnival Kiss

**HEY! Thanks for the reviews. I feel better about the story.**

**I do not own shake it up**

** CeCe POV**

I looked at my reflection one more time. I had on a golden sequin shirt on, dark blue skinny jeans, and golden colored sneakers. I fluffed my red curly hair.

I couldn't help but feel nervous. Why? Why would I be nervous? I'm just hanging out with Gunther. No. I'm going on a date with him. I checked my make up again. I had on light pink lip gloss. Light brown eye shadow and some mascara on.

I played with my necklace while I waited for Gunther. "CeCe!" I heard Flynn yell, "That weird foreign boy is here!"

I laughed at Flynn's comment. I grabbed my purse and walked to the living room to see Flynn giving Gunther the 'talk'. I put my hand on Flynn's shoulder and gave him a look that said "please don't scare my date." Flynn quickly gave the 'I'm watching you' look to Gunther and walked to his room.

"Tough brother you got there CeCe" said Gunther with an amused smile.

I laughed. Flynn was always giving a talk to the guys me and my mom dated. I walked to the door and opened it, gesturing Gunther to leave with me. When we left we took the subway.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the carnival."

I liked that idea. The carnival was always fun. I remember one time when I dragged Rocky to all the barf-fast-big roller coasters. It was better when I took her to the food court and made her eat the 12 foot long chili dog. It was hilarious when she ran straight to the garbage can and threw up.

The subway stopped and we got off. The carnival was shining with colorful lights. There were all kinds of different games, rides, food courts, and fun houses. I saw a water gun game and ran to it. There were four different targets and four different water guns on the counter of the booth. Gunther was next to me.

I saw him pay the guy controlling the booth and picked up a gun. I smiled and picked up the one in front of me. A little bell rang and we started shooting the targets that were moving around. After five minutes the game ended and Gunther won. He looked at the prizes and picked a light purple stuffed teddy bear.

He turned to me and said "for you."

I smiled and said "thanks."

We walked around the carnival and talked.

"So what made you want to ask me out?" I asked.

It took a moment for Gunther to answer until he finally said "I don't know. Ever since we started high school I've been having weird feelings for you."

"Weird?"

"No, not weird just…I guess I'm noticing things about you that I've never really have."

I smiled with amusement. Things about me. Well there are a lot of great things about me. But I rather hear it from Gunther.

"Like?"

Gunther looked down. I think it was just me but I thought a saw him blush a little.

"Like the way you're not afraid to tell people what you really think, your fantastic dancing, your bubbly personality, how you're always looking for an adventure. And you could stop me anytime now."

"Nah, I'm having too much fun with this" I said with a smile.

We both laughed at the comment. While we were walking we saw a strength game. I was going to walk away from it until I saw Gunther walking straight to it. Ah, the old fashion carnival romance moment. The guy shows off his strength to the girl by slamming the mallet down the game and wins her a stuffed animal.

Gunther grabbed the giant mallet and slammed it down. To my surprise and his hammer didn't make it to a hundred. Instead it stopped at fifty.

"Congratulations! You win a big pair of sunglasses" said the booth owner.

Gunther grabbed the sunglasses. Like the booth owner said, it was big, mustard yellow glasses. Heck! It was bigger than my head!

I looked at the game. Hmm…it couldn't hurt to try. I gave the guy fifty cents and grabbed the hammer.

"Don't hurt yourself little lady. Ha-ha! You should just let your man there win yaw a pair of glasses."

The man laughed at his own joke. I frowned, closed my eyes, and let all my anger at the man goes into the mallet.

"_DING!"_

I opened my eyes and saw the little ball hit the bell. Wow! I hit it all the way to one hundred. Looks like I do have some muscle. The guy looked stunned for a second and then gave me a big stuffed giraffe. I turned to Gunther and gave him the giraffe.

"Gee, thanks" he mumbled.

I gave him a confused look but shrugged it off. We walked away and got on some rides. After we played on some rides we went on a Ferris wheel. The more it got higher the more of the dark night sky we saw. When we got to the top the Ferris wheel it stopped.

Wow. The night sky looks so beautiful with the stars shining. I looked at Gunther. He was already looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked a bit surprised at my question. He probably didn't know he was staring.

"Nothing" he said.

I turned back at the sky and admired it. It wasn't long until I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and saw Gunther's hand on mine. He looked at me but quickly looked away.

After we left the carnival we went back to my apartment.

"I had a lot of fun" I said while holding the purple bear Gunther gave me.

"Me too."

We just stood there for an awkward moment.

"Well I guess I'll go now" he said.

"Yeah I should go inside."

I turned to the door and was about to turn the knob when I heard Gunther call my name. I turned to him. Waiting for whatever he was going to say. Instead I felt his lips on mine. When he pulled back another awkward moment came back.

"Well I'll see later. Good night CeCe."

Gunther started walking towards the elevator. I turned and walked inside. When I closed the door I slid down while still holding the stuffed bear. With a big goofy smile.

**Finished! Now for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 New Look

I do not own Shake It Up

**Ty's POV**

It was now Monday and Jane was expecting my answer. I didn't care about her. I cared about finding Tinka and fixing this problem. I looked through the halls till I found her locker. When I got there I found a surprise. Boys were swarming around Tinka's locker. What's going on? I walked up to the pile of boys to see a hot blonde girl wearing a red V neck, black shorty shorts, and black T strap sandals.

The girl looked familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Wait! That's Tinka! I saw a tall brunette leaning near her. I walked up to them and dragged her out of the group.

"Tinka what is this?" I asked while pointing at her new wardrobe.

"What? My new clothes, you don't like?" she asked and shot a model pose.

"Of course not! I like the over sparkled and sequent clothes you always wear."

She frowned and walked back to her fan group. Before I could stop her I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jane in a short pink dress and her short squared hair straightened down. She was the last person I wanted to see. She was the one who made this mess.

"So Ty have you made up your mind and remember which answer is the best."

I shook her hand of my shoulder.

"Yeah, the answers no" I walked to my first class when I heard Jane call my name.

"But Ty if you say no then I'll have to tell everyone that you're with a Hessenheffer."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We broke up" I was going to walk off when I saw Jane wrap her arm around mine.

"Great then that means we could start going out" she said.

I shook her arms off mine "Just because Tinka and I broke up doesn't mean I won't try to get her back."

I walked to my class and left a mad Jane.

**Deuce POV**

I walked in my first class and sat down. I tried to find Rocky but she wasn't here. She must be late, that's unlike her. I hope she isn't so upset about what happened over the weekend. Because she misunderstood. I like Rocky, like a lot. I didn't expect to ask me out. There just something I'm afraid of. What if things don't work out for us? That would ruin our friendship.

The teacher tapped on the board to get our attention and start class. I got out my text book and began my day.

**Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to update so…there you go!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Short,Red,and annoying

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm actually close to finishing this story and then I'll focus more with '10 Things I Hate About GeCe' then take a small break and start a new story. **

**I Do Not Own Shake it up **

** Rocky POV**

I quickly and quietly snuck into class. I hope the teacher doesn't notice me. I forgot to set my alarm clock and now I'm late. I slid inside my chair and looked at the board like I was here the whole time.

"Rocky Blue would you like to tell me why you are late?" Darn, the teacher noticed.

"Sorry Mr. Fletch but I woke up late today" I said.

He nodded and went back to his lesson. I opened my backpack got out my notebook. Instead of writing notes I started doodling. I was about to finished drawing my little flower when I felt something hit my head. I looked down and saw a paper ball. I turned behind me to see CeCe. She pointed at the paper ball so I picked it up to find a message.

"_Where were you?"_

I started writing on the crumbled up paper and threw it back at her.

"_I woke up late."_

"_SPAT!"_

I looked down to find the paper ball, again, on the floor. I picked it up to read it.

"_Oh well Deuce was looking for you."_

My eyes widened and I quickly wrote on the paper.

"_Really, Why?"_

CeCe threw the paper back at my head.

"_I don't know. He just said he needed to talk to you."_

I tilted my head, what did Deuce need to talk to me about? I was about to reply back but a big hairy hand grabbed the sheet of paper. I looked up to see Mr. Fletch. He scrunched the papers sides together and threw it in the trash bin.

I turned around to face the board and started taking notes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

I opened my locker to switch text books. When I was done closing my locker I turned around to talk to CeCe.

"So how was your date with Gunther?" I asked in a singy - songy tune.

"Date?"

"Yes date, the one you told about yesterday."

I pulled her arm to the bench that was in the middle of the lockers. I'm dying to know about CeCe and Gunther's date. Even though CeCe hates it when I get all girly with her relationships. But this one was different, this one had Gunther involved.

"So where'd he take you? What you wear? Did you have fun?"

After asking all my questions CeCe finally told me about her date.

"Aw he got you a stuffed bear!"

CeCe nodded. She was about to tell me more when I heard someone call my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw Deuce standing there. I got up and walked over to him.

"Rocky can we talk?"

"Sure."

We both sat down on the bench. Deuce was about to speak but paused and looked over at CeCe. I turned and looked at CeCe too. CeCe was sitting there, waiting to hear what Deuce had to say, until finally she got the idea.

"Oh! Right well I just let you two talks in private" CeCe got off the bench and skipped away somewhere else.

"So" I started "what did you want to talk about?"

"Rocky about what happened at Crusty's –"Oh let's just forget about that!" I interrupted. I kind of didn't want to hear him explain why he thought we shouldn't go out.

"Right, well let's go find CeCe" Deuce and me got up and searched for CeCe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CeCe P.O.V

After being shooed away by Rocky and Deuce I ran into the twins. At least I think they were twins. Gunther was in his usual, half plain and half glittery. But Tinka looked different today; she wore a plain red shirt and shorts. That's not normal, well at least for Tinka.

"Hey clones" I said with a smile.

"Hey short, red, and annoying" said Gunther with smirk.

"Oh good, I thought that after the date you two would be like those annoying, lovey, dovey couples that always repeat how much they love each other" said Tinka with a relieved face. Both Gunther and I laughed.

"So what up with the new outfit?" I asked.

"What? I explore new looks?" asked Tinka.

"Her and Ty got into a fight" said Gunther.

"Oh yeah I heard you two your dating."

"Well we broke up. And I don't want to talk about it" said Tinka with her arms crossed. We talked a little more until the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

**YAY! Finally I updated! And soon Reuce will happen! I just need to find a setting for them. And I know how Tynka will get together haha. I'll just wait a little longer till it's time. BUT I need something for GeCe Yeah their dating now but that's good enough for me! I want to break them apart or at least find a problem for them. Any ideas?**


	14. Chapter 14 Other End

**I do not own shake it up**

Gunther POV

I opened my locker and grabbed what I needed to bring home. I grabbed my history notebook, math book for tutoring, and my purple glittery jacket. I was heading to the door when I saw Ty; I walked to talk to him.

"Hey Ty, how's it going?"

"Not so good, Tinka and I broke up"

"Oh yeah" I said "hey what was the fight about any way?"

Ty looked away and rubbed the back of his head "well I might have given Tinka the impression that I'm embarrassed to be seen with her."

I back off a few steps from Ty. He's embarrassed to be with Tinka! I could not understand why. I know we are a bit different from everyone else but that is what made us…well us.

"Gunther I don't know what to do. I want to show Tinka that I really love her" said Ty.

I leaned against the wall, trying to this of a way to help. Then it hit me. I knew exactly how to help. I leaned near Ty and whispered my plan.

Rocky's POV

I fell on CeCe's purple bed. Ugh, I was exhausted from Shake It Up's practice. I felt the bed move and saw CeCe lie down next to me.

"As much as I love dancing I wish practice wouldn't tire us out so much" said CeCe. I moaned in agreement.

I sat up and turned to CeCe "so…you and Gunther eh?"

CeCe smiled and blushed "yeah it surprised me too."

"Aw CeCe, I'm so happy for you" I said, because I was.

"So when are you and Deuce going out?"

I gasped "CeCe you know Deuce doesn't like me!"

CeCe sat up and stared at me. "What are you talking about? Of course he likes you"

I got up and walked over to CeCe's full length and fixed up my outfit. Why would Deuce like me if he could have Allison? I looked at the alarm clock and saw the time; I should be heading home to do my homework.

I said goodbye to CeCe and went home.

Gunther POV

I walked out of my room to get a drink of water. When I opened the kitchen door I heard papa's voice. It sounded like he was talking on the phone with someone important. When I entered papa quickly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, no one Gunther, I better go to bed now, goodnight."

He quickly walked out of the kitchen. Hmmm, weird.

**Okay I know this is short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So yeah I will probably be done with the story either tonight or tomorrow. And I know I said that before but this time I mean it. After this I will do more chapters for '10 Things I Hate About GeCe' and do more for my other stories. Oh and I posted the sequel to Truth or Dare it up, so send in some request **


	15. Chapter 15 Plan into action

**I do not own shake it up**

Rocky POV

I was heading to my 4th period when I overheard a conversation. It sounded like Deuce and Allison. I reached a little closer to the class room to hear well.

"So Deuce what do you say? Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Uh, sure"

I heard them walk to the door so I rushed to my next class. Allison and Deuce were going on a date. I walked in my classroom and waited for class to start.

Ty POV

I waited by my locker for Gunther. I still wasn't sure about his plan. After three minutes Gunther came up to me with a brown paper bag. I looked in it and found everything we needed.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked as I flinched at the items in the bag.

"Hey do you want to get back with my sister or not?"

"Okay, okay I'll do it after school. Just make sure she's at the bakery" I said as I stuffed the bag in my locker.

"Of course, I am the one who made the plan" Gunther said as he walked off to class.

Rocky's POV

I had a hard time focusing in class. The thought of Deuce and Allison dating bothered me. I was stuck think of that but then the bell rang and everyone was running out of class. I grabbed my supplies and went to the hallway. I bumped into Deuce.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said lightly "So what sup?" I asked.

"Well I just got asked by Allison but I kind of feel like I don't want to be with Allison tonight. Hey I know! How about you and someone else come out with us?"

I thought a about it for a moment, and then said yes.

"Great! We'll pick you up tonight at six" said Deuce and with that we walked off.

I walked over to a bench where I saw CeCe sitting at. She was flipping through a fashion magazine, blocking everything around her out.

"CeCe"

No response

"CeCe"

Still looking at the magazine

"CECE!"

CeCe jumped up and looked startled. She looked up at me and made a face. I just smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey CeCe what you doing?" I asked.

"Well I was admiring a picture of the cutest shoes until you interrupted me" she answered. She put the magazine down and faced me.

"So I saw you talking to Deuce, anything going on there eh?" CeCe asked as she nudged my arm.

"Yes actually there was. Deuce and I are going on a double date."

"Really? That's great, see I told you he was into you" said CeCe

"Actually Deuce is going out with Allison and I'm going out with someone else" I said.

"Who are you going out with?" asked CeCe.

"I don't know…I have to look for a date."

Ty POV

It was after school and I waited behind the stair case by my apartment. Where was Gunther? After a few minutes I heard Gunther's and Tinka's voices. I peeked and saw Gunther pulling Tinka near the bakery.

"Gunther why did you bring me to the bakery?"

"Because I thought we should get some fresh air"

Gunther looked around and saw me; he then gave me the signal.

"Tinka I'm going to get a muffin from the bakery, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Gunther walked into the bakery. Now it was time. Finally bringing up all my nerve I stood up and jumped out from my hiding spot. I was in a black shirt with the letter T in aqua blue glitter, an aqua blue sequent vest, shiny silver pant, and a shiny silver fedora hat.

In a loud voice I said "I am Ty!"

I looked at Tinka and waited for her response. She smiled wide and said "I am Tinka!"

Together at the same time we said "And we are in love!"

After the big pose we both turned and shared a kiss.

Rocky POV .

I double check myself in the mirror. Hair? Check. Outfit? Check. Makeup? Check.

Okay I think I'm ready. I waited in my room for Deuce and Allison to pick me up. I found a date later during school. His name is Joe, I don't talk to him a lot but he seemed nice. I heard my mom call me that must be them. I grabbed my purse and went to my date.


	16. Chapter 16 Laser Tag

**I do not own shake it up**

Rocky POV

I walked out of the building with Deuce and Allison. We went in Allison's car and picked up Joe. On our way to the restaurant we talked, but Allison would interrupt me every time I tried to talk to Deuce.

We finally made it to the Olive Pitt. When we sat down at the table a waitress came and asked what we wanted to drinks.

"I'll have tea" said Allison.

"I'll have water" I said

Both Deuce and Joe asked for Sprite. After we ordered our food and the waitress took our menus we talked more.

"So Joe how do you know Rocky?" asked Deuce.

"We have Science and English together" Joe replied.

I felt a hand grab mine on the table. Joe's hand was on mine. I smiled but then saw Deuce frown a bit. We talked more and saw our food come. Deuce was pigging out on his spaghetti until Allison stopped him.

She giggled and said "Deuce you have sauce on your chin. Let me get that."

She rubbed the sauce off with a napkin but was still rubbing his chin because she was too busy looking at him.

"Okay I think you got it. You could stop now" I said. Allison, Joe, and Deuce gave me a strange look, but resumed eating.

After eating we went to the mall and headed to the laser tag room. We paid our way in and got ready. We were all on the same team competing with four other people. The game started and we all went to find someone.

I was hiding in the maze when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and got ready to shoot when I saw it was just Joe.

"Hey so caught anyone yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, I don't think I even know how to shoot this thing" I said while holding up my gun. He smiled sweetly and said "Let me show you."

He grabbed my hand and gun and showed me how to shoot, all while I was smiling and blushing. Then I saw Joe get shot. We looked up and saw Deuce.

"Sorry!" he yelled "Friendly fire!" Joe was out and it was just the three of us. After Joe left to wait till the game ended I frowned and turned to Deuce.

"You shot my date!"

"Well you guys should have focused on the game" Deuce said while turning away. I looked around and saw Allison looking at her reflection in the shiny black floor. I looked at Deuce who was looking for one of the competitors. I looked back at Allison and shot her. She looked up at me surprised.

"Sorry, friendly fire!" I yelled. She walked out and waited till the game ended.

"Hey you shot my date!"

"Well you shot mine" I said.

"Well I wouldn't have shot him if you would have just focused on the game. You only shot Allison because you were jealous."

"Jealous! I wasn't jealous and this is just a game. You didn't have to shoot Joe just because we were talking" said Rocky.

"Maybe it was because the game" mumbled Deuce.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe I didn't like seeing you and Joe together" Deuce said.

"Why would me and Joe together bother you?" I asked.

"Because I like you Rocky, I really like you."

"You do? But what about Allison?"

Deuce smiled and said "Rocky she means nothing to me" as he grabbed my hands.

I smiled and "I really like you too"

After the whole love fest we walked out of the game and looked for Joe and Allison. I hope Joe won't be too upset that I'm with Deuce now. We finally found them and saw a surprise. Allison and Joe were kissing, totally forgetting we were here.

CeCe POV

I and Ty were at the Hessenheffer's house watching a movie. Ty and Gunther were in the kitchen getting the popcorn. Tinka and I were on the couch which was covered in blankets and fluffy pillows. The boys came back with a bowl of popcorn and four cans of soda.

We all sat down and was about to start the movie when Gunther and Tinka's parents came in with big smiles.

"Papa, Mama, what are you so happy about?" asked Tinka.

"Kids we have great news" said Squizza.

"We are moving back to the old country!" said Kashlack.

**Sorry if there were errors in this chapter. I didn't bother checking.**


	17. Chapter 17 Royalty

**I feel ashamed….I said I would finish this last weekend but I didn't so I'll do it this time. Enjoy!**

**Tinka's POV**

"What!" we all yelled.

"Children we are moving to the old country!" yelled papa and mama.

I can't believe this! Gunther and I are finally happy with our new relationships and our parents are dragging us back home! They can't do this.

"But why?" asked Gunther.

"We have the royal throne again!" said mama.

Both I and Gunther jumped out of the couch. We have the throne! Gunther and I have always dreamed of living in the castle but before we were born mama had been dethroned and we never got to be in the castle. We both jumped up and down excited. We were going to be royalty; we were going to live in the castle, we were…going to leave Ty and CeCe. We stopped jumping and looked at them. They looked heart broken.

"Um…I think I'll just go home now" said CeCe. She got up and headed towards the door.

"CeCe…" said Gunther. He looked like he wanted to say more but just couldn't think of anything. CeCe opened the door and left. Ty got up and followed her.

**~~~The Next Day at School~~~**

Gunther and I walked into class together. I sat down at my desk and let my head fall on it. I couldn't sleep that well last night, not after our parent's announcement. I stayed up all night thinking of it. I still can't believe we are moving to the old country. Part of me was jumping and screaming with happiness but the other part of me didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with Ty, spend time with CeCe and Rocky, graduate high school and go to college. I wanted to have my future HERE! The bell rang and we started class.

Later that day I was in the hall grabbing my supplies for fourth period. On my way to class I saw Ty at his locker. I sneaked up behind him and gave him a surprise hug. He turned and smiled, though it was a weak smile.

"Hey Tinka"

"Hey Ty"

We both just stood there for a moment. We both knew what was causing the awkward space.

"Ty…about last night…" I didn't know what to say.

"Tinka I don't think there's anything to talk about. I'm happy that your family has the throne. I just wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me too." I said as I looked down at the floor.

**~~~Gunther's POV~~~**

It was lunch time and the whole gang was going to the cafeteria. I looked for CeCe to walk with her. She was getting a drink from the fountain. She turned and saw me and smiled.

"Hey cutie" I said as I walked over to her.

"Hey glitter boy"

I laughed, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I grabbed her hand and walked off to the cafeteria. It was a silent walk. And I think I know why.

"CeCe you know I don't want to leave"

It was true. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with CeCe and our friends. Both Tinka and I don't want to go.

"Gunther you can't just turn this down. This is big; your family is going to the castle" CeCe said. I know she wanted to sound encouraging but I could hear the sadness in her voice. We entered the cafeteria and found everyone else sitting at our usual table.

**~~~At the Hessenheffer Home~~~ **

I was packing some books and pictures in that were in my bedroom in boxes. Mama and papa were in the living room packing too, so was Tinka. I took a picture of me and Tinka when we were kids out of the orange sparkly picture frame and placed it in a plastic container with my other pictures and posters.

I grabbed a small box and placed it on my bed to gather more objects. I was about to go to my closet to get my shoes but stopped. I couldn't just let us go back to the old country. I needed to come up with something. I needed Tinka's help.

I walked to her room and entered without bothering to knock first. Tinka was on the floor, neatly placing stuff in her box and making sure they all fit before closing the box. She looked up at me and asked what was wrong.

"Tinka we can't just leave! We need to tell mama and papa that we want to stay" I said as I paced back and forth in her room. Tinka sighed and stood up.

"Gunther we already told them we didn't want to leave. I don't think there's anything else we can do" Tinka said.

"Well we need to try harder! We need to show them that we can't leave."

"Well what you have in mind?" Tinka asked with her arms crossed. I sat on her bright blue covered bed and tried to think of something. Tinka sat next to me to think also. Then an idea popped in my head.

I turned to my sister and at the same time we said "I have an idea!" Hmmm…twin telepathy much? Once we told each other our plan we decided to get to work.

** ~~~That evening~~~**

** ~~~Tinka's POV~~~**

We brought out the easel and big cards. It was a silly idea but it's worth a shot. Gunther brought our parents in the living room and sat them on the couch.

"What is it you two wanted to show us?" ask mama.

"We wanted to show you what might happen if we move away" I said as I put up the first card.

"First, making new friends" said Gunther. The first card had a cartoon picture of a lonely kid and two friends, showing that it might be hard to make new friends over there.

"Second, sadness" I said while Gunther put a picture of a big, yellow, sad face. I looked over at mama and papa. They looked annoyed by this.

"Third – That is enough!" Gunther was going to say the third step but papa cut him off.

"We are going to move back to the old country and that is final!" said papa.

"Now go finish packing" said mama. We sighed and went to our rooms to finish the packing.

**~~~The next morning~~~**

** ~~~No one's POV~~~**

The twins grabbed the last of their suitcases and walked outside to the car. The whole gang was there to say goodbye. While Kashlack was fitting the bags in the trunk he looked over at his kids. Tinka was hugging Ty while he whispered something in her ear.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

Gunther and CeCe were holding hands and saying their sad goodbyes. Rocky and Deuce hugged Gunther and Tinka. Squizza grabbed her make up bag and brought it to the passenger seat. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him to hear what he had to say.

"Squizza my love …maybe we shouldn't leave" Squizza couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What! What do you mean?"

"Look at our children"

Squizza looked over at the teens. Tinka, who looked like she was ready to burst into tears, was hugging CeCe goodbye and gave her a smile, promising to keep in contact. Gunther gave Rocky a hug, telling her to make sure to keep CeCe safe.

"Don't you remember how we felt when your father told you to stay away from me, just because I wasn't royalty? And now royalty has come between our children's true love" said Kashlack.

Squizza kept her eyes on the teens. She remembered how painful it was when she had to be kept away from Kashlack. She remembered a promise she made when she ran off with Kashlack and had the twins. She promised she would never do the same as her father.

"Gunther, Tinka, bring your boxes back in the house" said Squizza.

"What!?" said the twins.

"We are not moving. We have changed our minds" said Kashlack.

The twins couldn't believe what they had heard. They both turned to their friends and smiled, giving them all hugs and cheers. The gang helped them bring in there boxes.

**~~~6 Months later~~~**

"Hey! Ty keep your lips off my sister's neck!" yelled Gunther as he came in his living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Oh Gunther we were just having fun!" said Tinka.

"Well not on the couch, that's where we're going to sit" said CeCe while putting the soda cans on the coffee. It was Thursday and like every Thursday the whole gang came to the Hessenheffer house and watched a movie. The door opened and Deuce and Rocky came in with pizza and a movie.

"Hey hey hey! We brought the pizza and movie" said Rocky as she plopped on the couch next to Tinka. Deuce brought the pizza to the coffee table sat down next to his girlfriend. Gunther popped the movie in the DVD player. He sat down on the sofa chair and pulled CeCe on him so she was sitting on his lap. The movie started and the lovely couples watched it happily.

**The end! Yay! I finished the story! Now I could continue my other story **** maybe even start that series I keep bringing up? I don't know…tell me if I should start the series now or if I should finish "10 Things I Hate About GeCe" ** **I'm not sure yet. Well I hope you liked the story! I almost got sick of how sappy the ending was so I had to write about them later in 6 months so I wouldn't end with a sappy scene. Well I'm off! Bye!**


End file.
